credits_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Hawaiian Punch/Credits
< > A Fresh TV Inc. Production Executive Producers * Tom McGills * Jennifer Pertsch * George Elliott * Brian Ivring Production Services By * Elliott Animation Inc. Supervising Producer * George Elliott Directed By * Keith Oliver * Chad Hicks Production Supervisor * Dave Sharples Production Coordinator * Sean Cookson Executive Story Editors * Alex Ganetakos * Shelley Scarrow Storyboard Artists * Ted Collyer * Daniel Lafrance * Blayne Burnside * Todd Sullivan * Craig Valde * Brian Coughlan * Gabriela Godoy * Warren Leonhardt Storyboard Clean Up * Daewoong Jung Art Director * Martin Smith Colour Stylist * Krista Huot Location Supervisor * Sam Bradley Posing Supervisor * James Walsh Background Artists * Martin Smith * Matthew Allen * Eric Gauthier * Alexandra Kavalova Design Supervisor * Ruggiero Abbruzzese VFX Design/Animation * Darren Donovan * Raymond Pang Character Design * Todd Kauffman * Ruggiero Abbruzzese Design Clean-Up * Michael McKay * Mike Tymochko * Rodica Oancea * Doug Macklin Prop Design * Rob Bryson * Mark Thornton Posers * James Walsh * Todd Kauffman * Paul Watling Layout/Location Design * Sam Bradley * Ed Lee * Peter Ventura Design Breakers * Dave Shepherd * Surekha Penjerla Featuring the Voices of in "Hawaiian Punch" * Annick Obonsawin - Sierra * Brian Froud - Harold * Christian Potenza - Chris * Dan Petronijevic - Geoff * Drew Nelson - Duncan * Emilie-Claire Barlow - Courtney * Kristin Fairlie - Bridgette * Lauren Lipson - Sadie * Marco Grazzini/Keith Oliver - Alejandro * Novie Edwards - Leshawna * Peter Oldring - Cody * Rachel Wilson - Heather * Scott McCord - Owen * Stephanie Anne Mills - Lindsay Voice Director * Debra Toffan Record Assistants * Anthony Colantonio * Stephany Seki Animation Directors * Jeffrey Size * Dipesh Mistry Animators''' ' * '''Steve Ashley' * Sean Barlett * Evan Steacy * Andrea Haid * Martin Smith * Joel Van Dyk * Kezia Ma * Joey So * Melissa Belanger * Carole Boudreau * Andrew Hodgson * Christopher Wolfe * Maneerat Bunchoo * Spence Robinson * Andrew Zachodniak * Kamonthep Phungurai * Steve Baker * Cathy Kuo * Jim Bridle * Larry Barriere * Sharon Kim * Shannon Mistry * Hy Era Lee * Ryan Well Scene Planning * John Stuart * Scott Bennett * Nazish Naqvi Records Coordinator * Leslie Simpson Storyboard Conform * Patricia Jones Technical Director * Eric Falconer Production Assistants * Dylan Green * Dan Mokriy * Tara Campbell Design Coordinator * June Lee Camera Operator * Ian Zamojc Technical Assistants * Ryan Duffield * Phil Bonner Leica Editor * Tom Berger Post FX Editor * Nathan Day * Kelly Calrson Picture Editor * Mary Dorich Music Supervisor * Earl Torno Original Music By * Brian Pickett, James Chapple, Dave Kelly, Graeme Cornies for PIRATE AUDIO for Animation Theme Song BY * Brian Pickette for PIRATE AUDIO for Animation Performed by Graeme Cornies and Dawna Toews Pre & Post Production Services By * S&S Executives Services Sound Editors * Bill Baker * Melissa Glidden Audio Supervisor * Roberto Capretta Foley Artist * Tim O'Connell Recording Engineers * Roberto Capretta * Kevin Bonnici Online Editors * Melissa Gildden * Emanuel Amorin Post Coordinator * David Riddles Legal Services Produced By * Duncan Mroin LLP Accounting Provided By * Anderson & Company Professional Corporation * Jim Andersen, CA * Glen Nudelman, CMA Production Financing Consultant * Ian Dimerman Executives For Teletoon * Michael Goldsmith * Athena Georgakils * Travis Williams Post-Credit Scene * After the credits, there is a scene showing Chris in a black robed outfit with a hood and cape, asking Chef if the machine will work, to which Chef shrugs noncommittally. Alejandro is seen on an operation table. His skin is charred, most of his hair is gone, and his limbs are crushed, twisted, and mangled from the cast trampling him. He is being placed into the Drama Machine with the mask slowly being lowered onto his disfigured face. He arises as the machine and asks if the money is safe, to which Chris informs him of its fiery demise. Alejandro dramatically screams "Nooo!" and in response, Chris only chuckles and then calls him a spaz, ending the episode. See also Category:Total Drama World Tour (credits) Category:Total Drama (credits)